Murderous Stalker
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Murderous Stalker**

Summary: Kagome moves into a new town after something bad happened she hopes to escapes all that misery and find new friends she meets an unlikely have demon name inuyasha but when kagome ex-boyfriend breaks out of jail she fears him finding her and kill her will she trust her new found friends or will she hide and fear for and can possibly end her life

Murderous Stalker

Chapter 1: A New School

"Kagome are you ready for you for your first day of school" Kisa asked.

"Yeah just let me get my boots on" Kagome said. Kagome came downstairs. She had long jet black hair big brown eyes. She wore a light blue dark blue jeans and Black mini boots with no heels.

"Well here's your lunch and have a great day at school" Kisa said kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"Thanks mom "Kagome said and walked out the door. When Kagome reached the end of the driveway of her new house and looked at her next door neighbors and see "s two boys with long sliver hair. One with dogs and the other with pointed ears under his hair. Kagome gave the one with dogs ears a devil looks from hell and then he notice saw sadness in her eyes like she was about to cry.

"Huh" The young boy said furrowing a brow. He was lost in thought about what the look she just gave him until the older boys' voice snapped him to reality.

"Come Inuyasha we'll be late" The oldest boy said.

"Uh… Right" Inuyasha said.

**At the school**

Kagome got to school and sat in the office. Then she saw her neighbor sons walk and was standing there waiting until…

"Sesshy!" A girl yelled. The girls yelling caught kagome's attention

"Hey Rin" Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha" Another girl said.

"Hey Sango, Where's miroku" Inuyasha asked

"He's coming he just trying to park his bike" Sango said.

"Kagome" a person yelled. It got Sango's and Inuyasha's attention

"Heres your schedule and locker number and combo I'm principle Keade and follow me to your homeroom" Keade said.

"Thanks and ok" Kagome said sadly. Kagome followed close behind Keade.

"New kid huh" Sango said looking at Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Rin

"Yeah she's also my new neighbor" Inuyasha mumbled

"Hey wasn't she one the news a couple of months ago she seems familiar" Rin asked. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. Before anyone could answer her someone was rushing down the hall. They all heard.

"Alright Kids get to class NOW" Totosai yelled and they all ran to their classroom. As the class waited for the teacher sango turn to inuyasha.

"Psst Inuyasha where's the teach he's never late unless something big came up" Sango whispers to Inuyasha.

"I saw him talking to the principle when I went to my locker" Inuyasha whispers back with a small chuckle.

"Stupid teachers all they do is talk and boss us around" Inuyasha thought leaning back on his chair and his arms behind his head. The teacher walks in

"Good morning class" The teacher said hoping to the front of the class.

"Good morning Mr. Myoga" The class said.

"First of all I want you to welcome a new student to the class, Kagome Higurashi please come in" Mr. Myoga said yelling the last part for kagome to hear. Kagome didn't respond and just walked into the classroom with not much of a smile and faced the class.

"Psst Inuyasha it's that girl from the office" Sango whispered to inuyasha.

"Your right "Inuyasha whispered back.

"So kagome tell us about your self. Kagome just stood there for a minute before answering the teacher's question

"Well um… I'm 16 years old I came here from Kyoto japan" Kagome said with a tint of fear in her voice

"What are your talents for coming to this school" Mr. Myoga asked.

"Well I sing, draw and play the guitar "Kagome said.

"Well let's hear you sing then" Mr. Myoga said with a smile. Kagome just nodded and went to grab her guitar out of her locker and came back to the classroom and sat on a stool in front of the class and started to strum

*I'm standin' on the bridge  
>I'm waitin' in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound<p>

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home?<br>It's a damn cold night  
>I'm tryin' to figure out this life<br>won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>Hmm hmm hmm<p>

I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know?  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>and everything's a mess  
>and no one likes to be alone<p>

isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home?<br>It's a damn cold night  
>I try to figure out this life<br>won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>Yea yea<p>

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
>Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah, yeah<p>

It's a damn cold night  
>Tryin' to figure out this life<br>won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you, yea<br>I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you, yea<br>I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you, oh<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you*<p>

When the song ended everyone clapped theirs hands together and kagome bowed. Sango looked to see inuyasha with a grin on his face. Sango eyes widened in surprised. Then Miroku came in and sat down and saw Inuyasha's grin and leaned over to Sango's ear.

"What's with inuyasha he seems impressed by something" Miroku asked.

"He seems to be by the new girl's performance" Sango said back and they away when the teacher spoke once more.

"That was marvelous kagome you may have a seat next to inuyasha please inuyasha raise your hand" Mr. Myoga said demanding on that last part. Inuyasha raised his hand and kagome sat down next to him. Inuyasha looked at the corner of his eye when he heard kagome's cell phone go off. Then inuyasha see's her eyes widened in horror and her faced paled up. Then the smell of salt hit his nose.

"Why is she crying" Inuyasha asked himself turning his attention back to lesson.

A/N this is the first chapter of this story I hope to post the 2nd chapter soon

xxoikilluoxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Murderous Stalker**

Murderous stalker

Chapter 2: The phone call and new friends

After second period inuyasha exited the classroom to see kagome walking down the hall and decided to follow her and find out why she was crying in homeroom and was scared. After a few minutes she turned into the abandon class hallway and hears her talking.

"Listen please I beg you not hurt me or my mom please just leave us alone" Kagome pleaded with tears running down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked around the corner to see her on her phone and was on speaker phone and he heard a male voice.

"And what if I don't want to hmm then what are you going to do" The male said. That made kagome even more and inuyasha felt bad for it

"What more do you want you already killed my dad please just spare me and my mom she all that I have (sota is living with his grandfather for now)" Kagome choked out and sobbed.

""I will leave your family alone for now Higurashi but mark my words I will get you if it's the last thing I do" The man voice said then hung up the phone. Kagome just dropped to her knees and just cried until she heard a male voice.

"I thought I smelt tears you ok (hes a little less occ in this a little)" Inuyasha asked with concern. Kagome looked up her eyes red and puffy from crying and inuyasha just wanted to gather her in his arms and comfort her it took ever last bit of control he had not to. Kagome didn't answer just stared at the ground.

"Hey want to walk with me to lunch" Inuyasha asked and held out his hand. Kagome looked up and simply nodded and took his out stretched hand. On they're way to her locker to get her lunch they got to know each other and found out they have a lot of things in common they stopped when they heard running foot steps and heard.

"Hey inuyasha" a female voice said inuyasha recognized as sango. Inuyasha and kagome turned around to see sango running up to him.

"Hey sango what's yup" Inuyasha said. Sango stopped in front of inuyasha.

"Are… you… coming… to lunch" Sango said between pants for breath. Sango took a quick look at kagome then back at inuyasha.

"Yeah you coming kagome" Inuyasha asked over his shoulder.

"I guess so" Kagome said walking past him in the direction they were heading when kagome was out of hearing range a little sango said.

"Why does she look like she's been crying" Sango asked inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at sango for a minute and then

"I found her crying in the abandon hallway crying but little does she know that I know more than she thinks" Inuyasha answered as they started walking.

"Can you tell me" Sango asked. Inuyasha thought about it and said.

"Maybe later ok" Inuyasha said. Sango didn't answer just simply nodded.

**Lunchroom**

When they reached the lunch room they saw miroku who was wearing a purple shirt that said 'I'm too hot for this shirt' black pant and black sneakers. He had violet eyes and black hair with a small pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Yo inuyasha my beautiful sango" Miroku said with a lecherous grin. Sango just rolled her eyes. She had on a black halter top with sliver sparkles blue jeans with a sliver chain hanging in the belt loops and sliver three inch high heels. She had brown eyes with darkish pink eye shadow and waist long brown hair in a high pony tail.

"So I see the popular kids took our table once again damn them" Inuyasha said looking at the table they usually sat at.

While they were having their own talk they didn't noticed kagome had left them and found a table next to the window and sat down. Her phone vibrated and she looked and the message said

'**Coming home late go over to the neighbors house after school love you mom'**

After she read the message she put her phone back in her pocket and took her journal out and began to right.

**Dear journal **

**He somehow got my new cell phone number and called me my dad's murderer and now I really am afraid for my life cause I think he wants to kill me. I wish my dad was still here he'd know what to do at situations like theses is there anyone I cant trust with my life I don't want to die at the hands of him**

**From kagome**

After she was done writing she noticed inuyasha and friends coming toward her and sit down. Inuyasha sat next to kagome and sango and miroku sat across from them.

"There you are we noticed you were gone and came looking for you" Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome just looked at him with a blank expression and her eyes void of any happiness.

"Hey how come you don't smile" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her and said.

"I haven't smiled since my dad died" Kagome said about to cry and sango started to panic

"Hey don't cry Im sorry I didn't mean to ask" Sango said quickly. Inuyasha put his arms around kagome and just hugged her til she calmed down.

"Its ok kagome don't cry" Inuyasha cooed over and over. 'Poor kagome she really is upset about her father' sango thought.

After school Kagome walked home to find her door locked then she heard a female voice from next door

"Hey Kagome your mom wanted you to come here after school" The female voice called out from the kitchen window.

"Ok then" Kagome called back and started to walk over. She knocked on the door and a male about six feet that looked like the older boy from this morning he had long sliver hair in a top knot wearing a blue business suit. He had amber gold eyes and two jagged purple stripes on each cheek and pointed ears.

"Hello there my name is Inutashio what is your name my dear" Inutashio asked holding out his hand.

"My name is Kagome" Kagome said shaking his hand. Then a female with long black hair brown eyes and cherry red lips came into the room. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top with a white apron and blue jeans and she hugged kagome.

"You must kagome hi Im Izayoi Im your mothers best friend it's nice to me you" Izayoi said.

"Honey she can't breathe" Inutashio said when he noticed kagome struggling to breath. She instantly let go.

"Well I got home work to do so where is your dining room" Kagome asked once she regain her breathe. Izayoi pointed to the door next to the kitchen. Kagome walked through the door.

"Inuyasha get down here" Inutashio yelled. Inuyasha came down stairs to see what his dad wanted.

"Get started on your homework now" Inutashio said as he walked out the front door and left.

"Whatever" Inuyasha mutter under his breath and walked into the dining room and saw kagome sitting there already doing her homework. Kagome looked up from her homework and saw inuyasha sitting down next to her.

"Hey inuyasha nice house you got here" Kagome complimented. Inuyasha blushed

"Thanks kagome so can you help with my home work" Inuyasha asked blushing really hard.

Kagome just nodded

**Few hours later inuyasha room**

"Hey nice room" Kagome exclaimed. His room had a 55' LCD TV a play station 3 a walk in closet a desk with a computer on it in the corner of the room he had 3 beanbag chairs a king size bed with red silk sheets with black trimming at the ends and like 6 fluffy pillows and a large window near his bed and a wood dresser with eight dressers draws.

"Thanks glad you like it" Inuyasha said sitting on his bed. After a few minutes they began to talk about them selves getting to know more about each others until.

"Kagome I was wondering if you wanted to um… go to the fair with me next month" Inuyasha asked nervously. Kagome looked at him and a tint of pink stained her cheeks.

"Sure I really like fairs" Kagome said smiling for the first time in months. Inuyasha eyes went wide in surprised that he made kagome smile. Then inuyasha mother yelled from down stairs.

"Kagome your moms home time to go and inuyasha go to bed please" Izayoi yelled.

"Well I guess I gotta go by see you tomorrow for school" Kagome said giving him a hug. At the very moment she wanted to kiss him.

**A/N: Heres chapter please review I really need them and thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Murderous stalker**

Murderous stalker

Chapter 3: The fair and kagome's First kiss

It's been a month since kagome moved to Tokyo and was now friends with Sesshomaru Rin Inuyasha who she had a crush on miroku and sango. Today was the first day of the fair.

Knock Knock

"Who is it" Kasa called out.

"It's me inuyasha" Inuyasha called back.

"Come on Inuyasha" Kasa yelled. Inuyasha walked in the house and found Kagome's mother in the kitchen. Kasa Looked up and smiled.

"Kagome inuyasha is here" Kasa called out.

"Ok just hang on ill be down in a few minutes" Kagome called back out. Five minutes later kagome came down wearing a red tank top and a white mini skirt and black mini boots with no heels. Inuyasha eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open.

"Ok mom were going out now bye" Kagome called out before walking out the door with inuyasha and her mom just smiled and went to the living room.

**At the fair**

When they got to the fair they went on the Ferris wheel first.

"So um kagome you look um beautiful today" Inuyasha said with his cheeks flushing red. Kagome looked at inuyasha and smiled with made him blush harder.

After the ride kagome spotted the tunnel of love and remember that my mom and dad had their first kiss on that and kagome pointed to the ride and inuyasha led her to it

**On the ride**

While they rode the calm waters of the ride inuyasha and kagome stayed quiet and inuyasha smelt sadness of her. He looked at her and saw her face was sad just like the same day she came to his school.

"Hey what's wrong Kagome" Inuyasha asked worried.

Kagome let a few tears fall. Inuyasha saw and smelled the tears and pulled her into a hug. Kagome took a few seconds to hug him back and just let it out.

"Shh its ok kagome no need to cry" Inuyasha cooed in her ear. Kagome stopped crying and pulled from his embrace. After the ride was over they got off to do something else.

**Few hours later**

After they finished playing one of the many games they played they walked around.

"Hey kagome what are your favorite subjects in school" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome looked up at them and said.

"My favorite subjects are art math and writing" Kagome said looking back ahead.

"Then how come you sing if it's not your favorite" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought about it then.

"My dad said I had a talent for it I" Kagome answered. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Hey you want to go see the sunset" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes. Kagome nodded and they went to the cliff nearby and sat down. Kagome didn't even noticed and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome-"Inuyasha started. Kagome went wide eye and lift her head her cheeks completely flushed in red.

"Sorry I won't do it again" Kagome said quickly. 'Good job idiot' she mentally scolded herself.

"Its ok I like it" Inuyasha smirked.

"But I don't want to offend you in any-"Kagome said being cut off by inuyasha claws gently brushing on her cheek. Kagome looked at him and moving her head forward and inuyasha followed suit and there lips gently touched. Inuyasha deepened the kiss and used his fangs to nibble at her bottom lip asking for access.

Kagome moaned and he took an advantage and his tongue plugged in her willing mouth. Kagome slipped her arms around his neck and her fingers entangled in his sliver locks. Inuyasha put his arms around her slime waist pulling her close to him and she moaned again. They broke the kiss when kagome's phone went off.

**Time to come home honey from mom**

"Time to go them" Kagome said still in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha stood up and helped her up and they walked to the car.

**At home**

They pulled into Inuyasha's driveway.

"Here we are I had a great time and you're a great kisser inuyasha" Kagome teased on the last part. Inuyasha smirked and pulled her into another kiss. Kagome pulled away panting after a minute long kiss.

"Good night inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

""Good night kagome" Inuyasha whispered back at her. Kagome got out and ran to her house. Inuyasha watched her run back to her house then went into his own home.

"Mom Im back" Inuyasha knowing his dad was not here.

"Welcome back honey did you have a great time" His mother yelled from the kitchen. By his hearing senses she was finishing dishes.

"Yo man how are ya" Miroku said coming from the living room. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Hey miroku what are you doing here" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango's here to" Miroku said pointing to sango putting a book away. Sango walked over to where the boys were standing.

"So how was the date huh" Sango asked smirking. Inuyasha pulled them upstairs.

**In Inuyasha's room**

"How was it" Sango asked again sitting on his computer chair and inuyasha and miroku sat on his bed.

"Well it was-"Inuyasha said cut off when his mother yelled.

"Miroku sango time to go home and inuyasha go to bed" His mother yelled.

"Ok" They all said. They said goodbye and left. Inuyasha wore a black pair of baggy pants and no shirt he saw out his window kagome taking her evening walk and just went to bed leaving only his night stand lamp on. What he did not know that there was something lurking near bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Murderous Stalker**

Muderous stalker

Chapter 4: Kagome's missing and the mysterious Naraku.

The next day Inuyasha walked to class and waited for Kagome to show up, but she never did.

"Hey inuyasha where's Kagome" Sango asked.

"I don't know maybe she's sick today the day at the fair must worned her out" Inuyasha said. All of a sudden the teacher came into the classroom but he had a face that he hiding something

"Hey something is not right about Mr. Myoga"Inuyasha whispered to Miroku and Sango.

"Yeah something's wrong but it's probably none of our business so don't sweat it" Sango whispered back. Miroku and inuyasha nodded in response. Then at the same time she felt something rub her butt she went red faced.

SLAP

"Pervert" Sango exclaimed. Miroku had a red mark on his face.

Ahh it was wroth it" Miroku whispered.

After school Inuyasha got back to his house, He felt something was wrong and looked at kagome's house.

"Inuyasha" Inutashio called out from his house snapping inuyasha back to reality.

"Coming" Inuyasha called back and went inside. Later that night inuyasha sat on his bed looking at his window.

'Why haven't I heard from Kagome since yesterday and why do I feel like something is wrong at her house" Inuyasha thought. But before he could do anything about it His dad called from down stairs.

"Inuyasha lights out now" Inutashio called out. Inuyasha got into his black pj pants with no shirt and got into bed.

The next day Inuyasha walked out wearing a brown tank top and black pants when he noticed a police car in front of Kagome's house and two police officers walked out followed by Kagome's crying mother.

"We promised we will find your daughter and bring her home safely" The male officer that had the name tag Jineji said. Inuyasha was shocked to hear him say that.

'Kagome's missing' Inuyasha thought. Then Kagome's mother caught him looking.

"I Think you should talk to him he may know something" Kasa said crying and walked back into the house. The officers look at inuyasha and nodded and walked over to him.

"Sir Can we ask a few questions that include in Miss Higurashi's disappearance" The female office that goes by the name of Mei asked. Inuyasha nodded and sat on his front porch.

"Do you know anything that will help us find her and her kidnapper" Officer Mei asked.

"Well it all started a month ago when kagome started going to my school after our second class I saw her walking in the hallway. After she turned to into the abandoned hallway she started talking a person asking the person to spar the rest of her families live and that this person already killed her dad" Inuyasha explained being cooperative.

"Did she have it on speaker phone "Officer Jineji asked. Inuyasha nodded at the question.

"Was it a male or female voice she was talking to" Officer Mei asked.

"It was a male voice she was talking to" Inuyasha said. The two officers looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what Im thing" Officer Jineji asked. Officer Mei nodded at her partner.

"What do you know who she was talking to on her cell phone" Inuyasha asked. The officers nodded.

"His name is Naraku he broke out of jail after Miss Higurashi put him in there" Officer Jineji explained.

"What did he do to be put in jail" Inuyasha asked.

"He murdered her dad in front of her 4 months ago and he now broke out of jail" Officer Mei said. Inuyasha got up quickly and picked up his shoes.

"Im going to look for her if I find her I'll call you" Inuyasha said running away. Izayoi looked to see her son running away from the house.

"Inuyasha where are you going" Izayoi yelled out.

"He is going to look for kagome" The officers said. Izayoi nodded in understanding and walked over to Kagome's house.

'Go luck my son' Izayoi thought.

**A/n: Srry for being late I was almost done but my cousin deleted it by accident so my apologies and please review and enjoy the chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Murderous Stalker**

Muderous Stalker

Chapter 5: No time to waste

**At the pier where Kagome is**

"Please stop hurting me Naraku" Kagome begged only to get hit in the face again.

"Im going to kill you for putting me in jail and for breaking up with" Naraku said kicking her in the stomach. Kagome instantly couched up blood and laid on the ground.

**Meanwhile five minutes from the Pier**

'Huh the smell of blood…coming from the pier' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome" Inuyasha yelled running toward the pier.

**At the pier**

WHAM

Kagome was slammed against the wall.

"pl-pl-pl please stop" Kagome stuttered out a plead. Naraku ignored her and punched her in the sides and she puked out some blood.

"Kagome" A distant voice said.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said collapsing to the ground. Naraku scowled.

"I guess I got to kill you now" Naraku snarled out pulling out a knife on her throat. But then was punched away from Kagome by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went up to Kagome who looked up at him with pained eyes and it broke Inuyasha's heart seeing her like this. Inuyasha put her against the wall gently.

"It's ok Kagome Im here for you now just stay with me" Inuyasha said.

Ok I'll try" Kagome said tired and weak. Inuyasha watched as Naraku got up with an evil smirk on his face.

"So you're the Inuyasha my sister told me about" Naraku said. Inuyasha growled at him.

"And you must Naraku" Inuyasha snarled getting in front of Kagome.

"Hey Kikyo how would you like to come out now" Naraku said and Inuyasha growled when a women with Waist long jet black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black tube top and a black mini and knee high boot with heels.

"Grrr" Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you being so hateful Inuyasha" Kikyo said with a sweet but very evil voice.

"I thought I told you-"Inuyasha said cut off when he noticed that kagome was standing up.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said surprised. Kagome was breathing heavy she had bruises up and down her arms and had blood on the side of her face and mouth.

"Trust you Inuyasha kill Naraku I'll handle Kikyho "Kagome said but didn't get far before collapsing but didn't hit the ground by inuyasha catching her.

"We'll see you later" Naraku said before him and Kikyo disappeared. Inuyasha sat on the ground with Kagome in his arms tiring to stay awake.

"I got to get help now" Inuyasha said pulling out his cell phone. He called Officer Jineji.

"Hello Officer Jineji here" Officer Jineji said over the phone.

"Hey I found Kagome but she needs help and fast" Inuyasha said in one breathe.

"Ok just keep her awake where are you at" Officer Jineji asked.

"Were at the pier on the west side of town" Inuyasha said.

"Ok we're on our way just keep her warm and don't let her sleep" Officer Jineji said. Inuyasha nodded and hung up the phone and hugged Kagome closer to him.

"Hey mutt face there you are" A male voice said.

Inuyasha looked up to see his best friend and rival standing there.

"Hey your parents said you ran off to find this kagome person is that her" he asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah Koga sorry I missed our hang out day I really need to find before she got killed" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

In-u-yasha" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down at her to see her eyes drooping. Inuyasha shook her a little.

Koga put a hand on Inuyasha shoulder. Inuyasha looked up to see Koga trying to help him.

"It ok Mutt I got to hang out with my girlfriend Ayame today" Koga said sitting next to him.

**Five minutes later**

They heard sirens coming and inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and picked up kagome.

"They're over here" Officer Mei yelled. The paramedics ran over to them with a stretcher and inuyasha put her on it.

"Hey mutt Im going to let your parents know that you found her "Koga said running away.

Inuyasha looked back at kagome who was being rolled away.

"Ma'am we need you to stay awake a little while longer" The paramedic said. Kagome nodded weakly at them.

"Can I come with her" Inuyasha asked. The Paramedic looked at the driver and nodded. Inuyasha jumped in and they went off to the hospital.

**Kagome hospital room.**

'Im sorry" Kagome said. Inuyasha lifted his head up and looked at her in shock

"For what" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had tears in her eyes when she spoke.

"For getting you involved in this" Kagome said looking away from inuyasha.

"Hey if it weren't for me you would have been killed by Naraku" Inuyasha said standing up and walked over to her.

"Yeah but now it's not just me in danger now you" Kagome said with tears going down her face.

"Look remember the day at the fair" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah that was one of the best days of my life why" Kagome said.

"Look I promised that no harm would go to you even though I didn't say out loud" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him in surprised. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb gently on her bruised cheek.

'Inuyasha thank you' Kagome thought. Kagome put a smile on her face leaning closer to inuyasha.

'Im in this fight with Kagome you wont fight him by yourself' Inuyasha thought. When he saw that kagome leaned closer to him Inuyasha forced himself to crash his lip onto hers. It didn't last long but they enjoyed.

"Good night Kagome" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome smile.

"Good night Inuyasha" Kagome whispered back before going to sleep.

**A week later**

"Kagome time for school" Kasa yelled.

Kagome came down stairs and hugged her mom saying goodbye. She saw Inuyasha waiting for her at her drive way.

"You ready Inuyasha" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled.

Yeah lets go Kagome" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and they walked to school 


	6. Chapter 6

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 6: Rumors

**At School**

"Hey Kagome glad you're back" A group of girls said.

"Thank you" Kagome said smiling. Kagome was walking to class when she heard whispering.

"Hey did you here" girl 1 whispered. Kagome listened closely undetected.

"Yeah I heard that Kikyo was back in town and she wants to get back together with Inuyasha" Girl 2 whispered back.

"Yeah but I doubt he want her back after what happened" Girl 1 said. Kagome sadden a little think she was getting in the way of Kikyo having Inuyasha.

"Yeah and plus I think Kagome is a perfect girl for him" Girl 2 said surprising Kagome.

"Yeah they do make a cute couple" Girl 1 said leaving. After they left Kagome walked away and got her cell phone out to text Inuyasha.

**Need 2 talk 2 u meet me in HM**

Kagome walked to class and sat in her assigned seat and waited for Inuyasha to show up.

**5 minutes later**

Inuyasha walked into the class and sat next to Kagome still wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"What do you want to talk about" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't look at him when she answered.

"Well when I was walking I heard two girls talking about...um never mind" Kagome said nervously.

"What were they talking about" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him with a quick glance before looking away again.

"Kikyo" Kagome. Inuyasha now really got concerned.

"Kikyo, Kagome what's wrong please tell me" Inuyasha begged.

"They said that Kikyo is back and wants to go back out with you again" Kagome said.

"Kagome look I never wanted to see her again Kagome she cheated on me" Inuyasha said hugging Kagome.

"But Inuyasha-"Kagome said cut off when Inuyasha slipped his lips onto hers. Inuyasha pulled away and looked into her brown eyes

"But Inuyasha nothing" Inuyasha said. Lucky no one was in homeroom yet and he leaned in and kissed her they stayed like that until Inuyasha smelt Miroku and Sango coming and pulled away.

"Oh hey Inuyasha and Kagome" Sango said walking into the classroom followed by Sango.

"There you are" Miroku said and sat in his seat next to his girlfriend Sango.

"We were looking for you" Sango said turning to face Inuyasha and Kagome behind her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Inuyasha we thought you two were kidnapped cause we couldn't find you anywhere" Miroku said preparing his books for class.

"Well she needed to talk to me so we went here" Inuyasha explained. They nodded their heads.

"Ok well on our way here we saw Rin and Sesshomaru in the abandon hallway having a total MOS" Sango explained.

"MOS" Kagome asked confused cause she didn't know what that meant.

"MOS stands for Make out session" Miroku explained to her. Kagome nodded understanding it a lot better.

"Ok" Kagome said smiling. The bell rings and the students flood the classroom to their seats minding their own business.

"Ok class take out your home please" Mr. Myoga said walking into the class a few minutes later.

"Um" Kagome said nervously. Mr. Myoga looked at her from the board.

"Don't worry Kagome you're excused from the assignment due to you being in the hospital" Mr. Myoga said turning back toward the board to write something down. Kagome sighed and nodded and looked at Inuyasha's homework instead.

**After class**

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha all walked out of the classroom to see Sesshomaru and Rin walking off and decided to follow them. They went into the abandon classroom. They walk up to the door to hear small moans.

They open the door to see…

**A/N: CLIFFY sorry it took so long to update this one I was working on finishing Kagome's Destiny which I did and now I'm working on this one now Ill try to update tomorrow if I can plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 7: Demon Twitter

As they were opening the door quietly they heard more moaning coming from Rin and getting louder.

"What do you think they're doing" Miroku being the pervert he was asked. Everyone just shrugged.

"I don't know it sounds like they're having fun" Sango said. Then they noticed that Inuyasha was getting his cell phone with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hehehe" Inuyasha laughed evilly. Kagome got curious and it got the best of her.

"What are you going to do Inuyasha" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked looking at his cell trying to find his camera.

"I'm taking a picture of this for black mail" Inuyasha said after he found the camera and slowly slide his arm in the door.

**In the room**

In the room Sesshomaru had Rin on the floor underneath him kissing her with so much passion while one of his hands was in her light blue tube top shirt grasping her bare breast while another hand was playing with her clit inside of her panties and white pants. Sesshomaru broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want this Sesshomaru" Rin asked panting from the make out session they had.

"Yes Rin I wish this you're the only one for me" Sesshomaru said taking the hand from her breast to cup her cheek and smiled.

"I love you Sesshomaru" Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled at his beloved and leaned in until he was nose to nose with her.

"I love you to Rin" Sesshomaru said sealing the deal with another passion kiss and Rin returned it with so much passion and love. Sesshomaru ran his tongue against her bottom lip and Rin opened up and let him into her mouth.

**Outside the room**

Inuyasha put his arm in the door completely and snapped a quick picture. Inuyasha and the other ran before they got caught and went the lunchroom.

**Lunch**

"Man I thought Sesshomaru hated human" Sango said taking a drink water bottle she bought with her lunch.

"I guess we were all wrong" Miroku said. SLAP! Kagome looked to see her friend Miroku on the floor with an enraged sango huffing her breath.

"Pervert I said don't touch me" Sango yelled out. Kagome shook her head and giggled. Inuyasha who was still on his phone was doing something with the picture he took and posted it online and to a website called demon twitter.

"Ok it's done" Inuyasha putting his phone in his pocket. Kagome looked at him and smiled. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and she spoke.

"Are you done yet" Kagome asked. Leaning into Inuyasha's side with a sigh. Inuyasha smiled at his girl and nodded.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said kissing her forehead and put her head under his chin. Everything was fine until they heard a new voice.

"So you pretty new hear huh" A male voice said (guess who: 3). Everyone looked to see Hojo, Bankotsu, Jakotsu. The top most popular boys in the school.

"Yeah what of it what do you want" Inuyasha asked and Kagome tighten her grip on him scared of what they wanted.

"I just want to talk to her" Hojo said.

**A/N: opps sorry cliffy but please continue reading what does Hojo want to talk to Kagome about **


	8. Chapter 8

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 8: Hojo's shocking request

"I just want to talk to her I wont do nothing" Hojo said. Everyone was regulate at first but got out of her beloved half demon's arms and got up from the table.

"Ok" Kagome said turning towards Hojo and his crew. Hojo smiled at her and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

""Ok but yell if you need help or he's saying some perverted" Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed at that statement and nodded.

"I will" Kagome said walking out with Hojo to the empty hallway and Hojo started it off.

"Ok Kagome well I have a request I want you to do for me and Inuyasha's benefit so listen carefully" Hojo said. Kagome was confused but nodded for to continue.

"Look we all want you to stay with Inuyasha" Hojo said. Kagome was shocked at this request and wanted to know he wanted this.

"Why do you ask that" Kagome asked tilting her head like a dog which Hojo found unusual for a human but didn't question it and answered.

"Well since we didn't like Kikyo at all when we used to hang out with her and Inuyasha needs a perfect girl like you Kagome so that's why I ask" Hojo said. Kagome smiled and nodded. Hojo looked and thought he saw fangs appear in her mouth by didn't say anything.

"Well if Kikyo shows up and see you with Inuyasha she'll come to us to try to break it off between you and then we can just say it to her face that we don't like her bossing us around" Hojo said. Kagome nodded and they begin to walk back towards the lunchroom.

**Lunchroom**

Why all of a sudden the interest in Kagome" Inuyasha asked himself under his breath but his friends heard him. They were about to say something when they spotted Kagome coming towards them alone.

"Hey I'm back so what's up" Kagome asked sitting next to Inuyasha again. Sango looked at her with curiosity and wanted to ask.

"Nothing so what did you talked about" Sango asked. Everyone looked at her when Sango asked and also wanted to know as well. But Kagome didn't respond

'Hojo wanted it to be a secret so I can't tell them' Kagome thought while eating a part of her sand witch and everyone sighed and beginning eating again until Miroku said something.

"Well at least he didn't do anything to hurt you by the way your face is" Miroku said. SLAP.

"What's that suppose to mean you pervert" Sango asked yelling at him.

"Nevermind" Miroku said getting up from his seat with the rest and heading towards the rest of there classes. Little did they know that the secrets that are being kept will soon resurface


	9. Chapter 9

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 9: Old friends

It was the beginning of summer and school was finally out. Inuyasha stepped out of his house to heard Kagome scream with joy.

"They're coming yay I'm so happy" Kagome screamed out. Inuyasha was confused at what was making her so happy.

"Why is she screaming for and whos coming" Inuyasha thought. Then he saw Kisa drive her car up the drive way and two girls came out. From his senses it was a full cat and Dragon demon.

"Hey Kagome, Ookami (yes her name means wolf) and Shiori (not from the show) are here" Kisa yelled picking up there suitcases. Inuyasha saw as Kagome came flying out the house and hug both girls.

"How have you been Kagome" Ookami asked. Kagome smiled and pulled back from the hug.

"Awesome you" Kagome asked. Ookami gave her a fanged smirk and answered as they started walking into the house.

"Good but boring without you" Ookami said. Kagome, Ookami and Shiori finally made it up to her room. Kagome opened her window and sat on her bed. She was wearing her red and black checkered pants that were baggie and her black tank top.

Ookami looked to see a picture of Kagome and a boy with sliver hair, golden eyes and dog ears and from the look at the pick they were at Kagome's school in the lunchroom and it said on the frame taken on the last day of school and Ookami had to ask.

"Hey Kagome whos this" Ookami asked pointing to the picture she was just looking at. Kagome looked and blushed a little while answering but didn't go unnoticed by her Dragon friend.

"Um that's Inuyasha he's my best friend (liar) from school" Kagome said nervously. Ookami smirked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You like him don't you" Ookami asked. Kagome blushed and turned away she was about to answer until she heard voices outside.

"Hey Inuyasha you ready yet" A female voice Kagome recognized as Sango asked outside Inuyasha's house. Ookami looked to see a female with long brown hair that was town and tied at the end, pink lining her eye lids. She was wearing a sliver tank top and black shorts and gold flip flops.

"Yeah hang on I'll be down in a minute" Inuyasha yelled from his bedroom window. Ookami smirked until she heard a slap and look to see a boy on the ground with a hand mark on his face. He had short hair braided at the nape of his neck and violet eyes. He wore a purple shirt and white pants.

"Pervert" Sango yelled. Ookami looked at Kagome when she heard her snicker and she smirked remembering that she found out Inuyasha lived next door.

"So he's your next door neighbor huh" Ookami asked. Kagome stopped snickering and blushed and looked away not answering. Ookami decided that she wanted to meet him personally.

"Well I'm going to meet this infamous Inuyasha you told me about" Ookami said and jumped out the window before Kagome could react. And walked over to Inuyasha's house to see him standing there.

Hey are you the Inuyasha my Friend told me about" Ookami asked pretending she only just learned about him living next door. Inuyasha looked at her wary.

"Yeah and what of it" Inuyasha asked not noticing Kagome flying out of the house after her. Ookami smiled and held out her hand.

"Well I'm Kagome's childhood friend Ookami if you wish to know" Ookami said. Inuyasha shook her hand knowing that he could trust her and then Kagome showed up.

"Ookami please leave them alone oh and hi Inuyasha nice to see you today" Kagome blushing and walked up to Inuyasha leaving Ookami with Sango and Miroku.

"So going to hang out with Miroku and Sango today" Kagome asked. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"Yup we always hangout in the beginnings of summer it's been like that for years" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and hugged him and he returned it and secretly Ookami was watching with a smirk.

"So yeah you met Ookami and the other one is Shiroi whos probably digging into my clothes again" Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her gently and Ookami smirk widened and decided to leave.

"Well I'm going to get back to the house see ya later" Ookami said heading back to the house. Ookami jumped back through Kagome's bedroom window to see her blue journal and got curious of what was in it and grabbed it.

Ookami opened up a random page and read a journal entry (the one from chapter 1) and was shocked. Sure she knew about Naraku and what he did but didn't think he would have escaped now she knew that she must protect Kagome now and she remembered the vow she made to her father before he died in the hospital.

Ookami then heard Kagome enter the house and coming back to her room so she quickly put the journal back where it was and sat on the bed. Kagome entered her room with a smiled.

"Hey Ookami I was wondering if you wanted since Shiori is busy to go out and enjoy the city" Kagome asked. Ookami smiled and nodded while answering.

"Sure I would love to I swear Shiori has a problem going through your clothes and she sixteen" Ookami said. Kagome nodded and went to her closet and noticed that Ookami was still sitting there.

"Well get out so I can get ready" Kagome said. Ookami didn't say a word and exit the room and wandered what she had planned to do on their outing…

**A/N: CLIFFY I know you guys hate cliffys but I'm evil like that hahaha so you'll have to wait until next chapter. What will happen while Ookami and Kagome are out and who will Ookami see that causes her to double her protection of Kagome **


	10. Chapter 10

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 10: The park and Ookami see's Kikyo

Five minutes later Kagome came down with a white of shoulder shirt with a black vest over it to hide her bra and black jean shorts. She had her pure white mini boots with no heels. She had light clear lip-gloss on, red mascara and black eye liner on.

Ookami wore a summer dress on that started out as a pale purple to black that went to her knees and black flip flops on. She was sitting there drink her glass of water when she heard Kagome come into the kitchen and grabbed her blue purse.

"Ok ready to go" Kagome asked. Ookami nodded and they exit the house. Kagome showed her where the bakery was that was nearby and the grocery store they always go to get something and last thing was the park just down the block away from her house.

**15 minutes later into the park**

Kagome and Ookami walked around the park catching up on life when they spotted Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sitting on the bench and went over to them.

Inuyasha looked at the corner of his eye to see his girl walking up to them and his eyes widened in admiration at what she was wearing and turned his head towards them.

"Hey didn't expect to see you here" Kagome said sitting next to Inuyasha with a smile. Inuyasha nodded and scooted closer to her.

"Hey Ookami want to help us gets some drinks" Sango asked. Ookami nodded and went with Miroku and Sango leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

After they left Kagome leaned onto Inuyasha and felt him wrap his arm around her pulling close as possible. Kagome turned her head to find Inuyasha's face inches away from hers. Kagome moved her head and crashed her lips to his and Inuyasha deepened the kiss turning it into a make out session. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck and entangle her fingers in his hair and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slim waist giving it a small squeeze. Kagome let out a small deep moan to the response and Inuyasha took advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue into her willing mouth and smelt her spiked arousal.

Little did they know is that Ookami, Miroku and Sango were watching from the bush and all were smirking at the sight.

"So Sango do you think" Miroku asked trailing off and Sango looked at him confused.

"Do I think what Miroku" Sango asked. Ookami looked at him and then decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and snapped her attention when she heard a slap and a splash that followed shortly after it.

Her eyes widen when she saw a red hand mark oh Miroku's face and his hair dripping wet with his sota that he got and an angry Sango next to him.

"You pervert Inuyasha is not going to ask that" Sango yelled and scooted away from Miroku. Ookami chuckled at this but then she sensed an evil presence nearby and went to check it out.

"When she reached the beginning the of the forest she saw a female with Long jet black hair that went to her waist, Dark dull brown eyes filled with malice and hatred that were looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha sooner or later I will have you back even if I have to kill Kagome myself" Kikyo said with malice and hatred before disappearing into thin air.

All Ookami knew is that she had to protect Kagome from her and Naraku but she got a feeling that the trouble was right around the corner…

**A/N: Uh Oh what will happen now and can Ookami protect her from it and what is the secret that is being kept well you will find out in a few chapters so keep reading and will update soon **


	11. Chapter 11

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 11: Naraku Strikes Again

"So Kagome is dating the half-breed" Naraku said looking at his precious twin sister. Kikyo looked at him and nodded.

"Well we might just have to change that now wont we" Naraku said with an evil grin on his handsome face.

"But big brother please don't hurt my precious Inuyasha I just want him to be mine again" Kikyo begged. Naraku got up from his bed and walked over to her. Naraku bent over and kissed her forehead trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry I just want to hurt Kagome and you will have Inuyasha" Naraku whispered to Kikyo and she smiled evilly and left the room for bed.

'Just you wait Kagome I will get you if it's the last thing I do in this life' Naraku thought before going to bed for the night.

**The next morning.**

Kagome was just sitting there on her bed watching as Shiori dug through her clothes for ones that were too small for Kagome and she sighed.

"Shiori do you ever stop going through my clothes" Kagome asked. Shiori stopped at what she was going and shook her and went back to what she was doing. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

After a 15 minute shower Kagome puts on a red short sleeve shirt with Stewie (family guy) saying world domination and a pair of blue jean pants and then went to exit the bathroom but was then talked to the floor by someone and knocked unconscious.

Ookami who heard the thud up stairs ran to Kagome's bathroom where there was a puddle of fresh blood and a note. The note read:

**All of Kagome's friends if you want to see Kagome alive again then come to the alleyway on Shikon no Tama street to an abandon warehouse, Naraku**

Ookami was very angry from this and went to gather everyone that knew Kagome as a friend.

**With Naraku (10 hours later)**

It was early into the night and Naraku went over to where Kagome was hanging from with Chains around her around and her feet barley touching the ground. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and felt someone grab her chin and saw it was Naraku.

"Let me go" kagome screamed in horror struggling to get free but Naraku muffled her screams with his hand.

"Kikyo hurry up and hypnotize her already" Naraku yelled. Kagome's eyes went wide at those words and continued to struggle and scream though they were still muffled. Kikyo then began to chant something and Kagome felt herself lose control over her entire body and voice.

"Now only the half-breed can safe you by choosing either you or my sister" Naraku said walking away. Kagome was mentally shocked and began to pray.

'Inuyasha please don't chose Kikyo remember your promise please help me don't leave me to get killed this is it can I trust you with my life from here on out' Kagome thought.

Little did they know was that every friend of Kagome's was out there listening to it all and Inuyasha was shocked now he was to choose.

'Wait there isn't much choice I love Kagome and I promised her I would protect her Kikyo failed at her promise to me' Inuyasha thought and looked in (yeah he wasn't looking in) and saw red when he saw Kagome just hanging there motionless.

What angered him the most was that he was smelling her blood and he hated it. His demon was growling at him to go get Kagome and kill the ones that harmed her. Ookami and Sesshomaru snapped their head when they heard an in-human growl.

"Little brother calm down we must work together" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha ignored him and continued growling some and Sesshomaru grew suspicious.

'Could it be that his demon found its mate' Sesshomaru thought but was interrupted by Ookami saying something.

"Well let's go if we want to get her back" Ookami said. Even she hated it when she smelt her best friend's blood but noticed that Inuyasha's reaction was more different than she did. They walk into the warehouse.

Naraku and Kikyo snapped their head when they heard someone entering the warehouse to find the group of friends and they both smirked.

"So you came finally I thought I would get bored sitting here" Naraku said. Kagome who heard him say they arrived was almost in joy.

'Inuyasha help me please' Kagome's mind shouted. Little did she know that she got a new power all of a sudden and Inuyasha heard her plea and snarled.

"Let Kagome go now" Inuyasha growled out and Naraku's smirk grew wider and everyone was prepared for what he had up his sleeve.

"Ah ah ah Inuyasha that is for you to decide, go with my sister or save the very person who put me in jail" Naraku said. Inuyasha growled at him.

"She had a reason to put you in jail and I chose Kagome I love her and I never want to ever return to the whore you call a sister" Inuyasha yelled. Just as he said those words the spell keeping Kagome unmoving and silent 4roke on her.

"I-Inu-yash-a" Kagome stuttered out trying to find her voice again. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and cut the chains like it was paper and just held her like she would disappear if he let go.

"I l-ove y-ou to In-uya-sha" Kagome said looking into his eyes before passing out from the lack of energy leaving her vulnerable for death due the blood leaking from her head. Everyone was so busy with Kagome that they didn't notice Naraku and Kikyo had escape. Sango looked behind to find them gone and she scowled.

"Damn it he got away" Sango snarled out. Sesshomaru also looked but kept his calm.

"We'll get him next time" Sesshomaru said looking back at Inuyasha who was still angry and wondered.

'I still don't know why his demon reacted the way it did when he saw the way Kagome was but I will find out soon enough when we get home' Sesshomaru thought while following the group out of the warehouse and towards the house.

**A/N: HAPPY THANKS GIVING to all my readers and hope you enjoy this chapter I shall update soon when I can so don't worry and please review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 12: Courting

After arriving back at Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha went into super protective and possessive mode and sat at the other side of living room with Kagome's unconscious form in his lap. Inuyasha glared at the others and then started lapping at the wounds on her head with his saliva cause when he was younger Sesshomaru told him about Inu's saliva and how it had a healing potent for wounds.

As he continue to lick the wound clean, the blood swirled around his tongue and his demon purred at the taste of it. The purr got Sesshomaru and Ookami's attention and ookami had to ask.

"Um Sesshomaru why is he purring like that" Ookami asked in a whisper for only Sesshomaru to hear. Sesshomaru looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out soon enough" Sesshomaru said getting up from his chair and towards his brother. Inuyasha just finished licking the wound leaving only a scar in his wake when he saw his brother approaching him. Inuyasha then put Kagome behind him out of peoples reach.

"Calm down I will not hurt her" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but let him continue in what his brother wanted.

"Why did you let your demon almost take control when Kagome was hanging there defenseless back there at the warehouse" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know even my demon didn't give me a warning before starting to take over I guess" Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru nodded starting to understand why because he remembered the same thing happening to Rin when she was attacked by thugs and she was defenseless.

"I think I know why, it's because your demon found it's mate and it got angry when she was in danger" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha looked at him.

"You really think so big brother" Inuyasha asked happily. Sesshomaru grinned a bit and nodded and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I bet if you ask father he will welcome her to the pack cause I'm sure you will want to do this the normal and start the courting process" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded and got up carrying his beloved on his back.

"Well thank you for telling me and I'll be up in my room with her for the rest of the night so good night and see you tomorrow" Inuyasha said heading upstairs.

"Well I guess I should get back and tell her mom that she's staying here for the night and will be back in the morning" Ookami said leaving through the front door. Sango and Miroku got up and headed upstairs saying.

"Well me and Miroku will take a guest room for the night so good night" Sango said going up the stairs after Sesshomaru nodded. Rin didn't say anything and went upstairs with Sesshomaru following her to his room.

**Inuyasha's bedroom**

Inuyasha after entering the room shut the door and carried Kagome to his bed and scattered his pillows and laid her on them and cover her with his blood red silk blanket.

**A few hours later**

It was late into the night when Kagome came to and found herself in Inuyasha's room and on his bed. Kagome heard his shower being turned off and she knew Inuyasha was in there.

Inuyasha stepped out of his bedroom wearing silky black pj pants that were baggie and no shirt. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was awake and looking at him and caught her blush and smirked at it.

"Glad you're awake Kagome I was worried" Inuyasha said walking over to his bed. Kagome smiled and with her hand she bought it up to his well tone chest and traced the muscles without touching them and Inuyasha smirked and touched his chin and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Like what you see" Inuyasha asked huskily. Kagome just blushed and nodded. Inuyasha smirked and kissed her deep and hissed when he felt her fingers move on his chest.

"Kagome you should probably change into some pj's your friend brought some over here for you" Inuyasha said pointing to back pack. Kagome nodded and went to go changed and Inuyasha started to fix his pillows to the way they were.

Kagome came out 3 minutes later wearing a sky blue silk tank top that show some of her flat stomach, dark blue pants. She walked over to the bed and crawled into it next to Inuyasha and he spoke something.

"Kagome I want to ask you something important" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him with curiosity but nodded.

"Kagome if I wanted you to stay by my side forever would you allow me to court you" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was shocked but smiled.

"Yes Inuyasha I would love that very much" Kagome said. But what got Inuyasha was when she bared her neck to him like she knew what she was doing but didn't question it. Inuyasha then started to kiss down her neck to her pulse point and nipped at it causing Kagome to moan.

Inuyasha dragged his fang across it making a pale red mark that looked like a half moon and smiled. Kagome yawned very low and then laid down and went into a deep sleep.

**A/N: The secret of Kagome is coming up next chapter so I'll make sure to update soon. Hope you like this chapter and please review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 13: The plan and Kagome's secret unlocked

The next morning Kagome woke up with an uneasy feeling in her gut and didn't know why until memories from last came up and she figured it out. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a clawed hand landed on her shoulder. Kagome turned to see concern and worried golden eyes staring right at her.

"You ok Kagome" Inuyasha asked concern lacing in his voice. Kagome took a deep breath and turned to face the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine" Kagome said and walked towards the door lost in thoughts again and realized that her beloved Inuyasha never knew all about her.

'Wait with this courting mark could it have broken the spell that was blocking my demon blood' Kagome thought shutting the door. Little did she know that Inuyasha heard her thought and he was in shock.

'She has demon blood that was sealed by the enemy no way' Inuyasha thought going to his bathroom to pee.

**Downstairs**

Kagome walked into the kitchen to find Ookami, Shiori, Inutashio, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, and Sango all in the kitchen. They all look and smile (Oh Sesshomaru's smiling alright) and Kagome smiled back.

"Good morning Kagome" They all said. Kagome nodded but the uneasy feeling just kept getting stronger and Ookami from where she was sitting sensed it.

"You ok Kagome" Ookami asked. But Kagome couldn't answer before Inuyasha came in with worry still in his eyes. The sat there until Sesshomaru spoke up.

"We need to come up with a plan to stop Naraku" Sesshomaru said. Everyone nodded and went into Inutashio's study.

After an hour of planning Kagome was sitting there before she felt a pulse of demonic energy brush through her body and laid on the couch and everyone saw this when they felt a new demonic aura and surrounded Kagome as she laid there pulsing.

"Ookami what's happening to her" Shiori asked worrying about Kagome. Ookami went wide eyed when she found what was happening and smiled.

"The spell must have broken on her" Ookami said. Everyone looked at her confused but Shiori got the hint and smiled while looking at Kagome.

All of a sudden Kagome transformed right there. Her black hair was now a deeper black like midnight with golden streaks running through it covering all her bangs and tips that grew to her knees, two black dog ears appeared on top of her head with golden tips, her human finger nails turned into claws and her body became slender curvy in all the right places. (Now you know why she was about to cry when she saw Inuyasha)

Kagome opened her eyes and everyone gasped, her eyes were no longer a chocolate brown but a beautiful sliver color with a splash of gold in them and Shiori cheered.

"Yay the real Kagome is back" Shiori said. Ookami smiled and nodded. Everyone was shocked to see that their friend turned into a half demon.

"Aww it feels good to be back to normal" Kagome said with a smile but then looked at her friends that were still shell shocked and she felt guilt and regret.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about my secret but I thought I would be dead before I could show you this you must hate me" Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha sat next to her and nuzzled her for reassurance.

"It's ok Kagome and plus I could never hate you even if I tried" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and smiled when she saw the truth in his eyes and looked at the rest of the friends and they nodded.

"So is this why you would let us have a photo of you when we asked" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well to let you know is that Naraku sealed this form and I think I should be use as bait for him cause I think he is pissed that he lost control over my demon blood and the seal broke" Kagome explained. Inuyasha growled not liking the idea.

"Kagome you got to be kidding he'll hurt you if you become the bait" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Who's said I'll be alone Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha eyes widen in shock and everyone gasped.

"You can be there to protect me if I need Inuyasha" Kagome said. Inuyasha finally got and nodded and everyone else nodded and decided that was going to be their plan to get Naraku

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the plot twist here I am evil hehehe thanks for reading I really appreciate it I'm glad you love it please review and I will update soon **


	14. Chapter 14

**Muderous Stalker**

Chapter 14: Little brothers arrival and training

Over the next week everyone trained except Rin because Sesshomaru refused for her to get involved and have her getting injured so she just provided snacks and drinks for the trainers when they needed it.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru taught Kagome how to control her demon and the demon way. But some stuff Sesshomaru had to teach her to use like her golden poison whip, claws that was very deadly with venom that could kill people but a single attack (except Naraku) and also can mix with her miko powers. Inuyasha taught her speed and agility of a half demon and the Inu tongue, how to flex and retract her claws and her senses.

Of course all the training would take a few weeks to learn but hers only took a week. Kagome was very proven to be a fast learner. Her friends Shiori and Ookami also helped with the training of how she can control all those powers at once.

Kagome also learner that she can mind talk with people, levitate, see future attacks (except fast attacks).

The principle found out about their fight and offered to help train with weapons. Keade taught the girls how to use bows and arrows just in case they were needed. The guys taught them also how to use swords in case the bows were useless in the fight.

After the third day of training Sesshomaru found a abandon warehouse that was bid enough to train them all and hold the weapons they were using and bought the place and had it fixed all in one day and they started training there.

On Saturday a few hours after they left for training a car pulled up and two boys came out of the car (guess who). One the boys had short pure black hair, pure black dog ears, claws and fangs. He looked around 13 years old and had amber color eyes (got from his father except without the sliver). Another boy came out after him. He had brown hair that was a pony tail, brown eyes. He was just a regular human and around the other boy's age.

Sango's mother was over at Kisa house when they pulled up came rushing out with Kisa following and pulled the boys into their arms.

"Aww Sota I missed you welcome home" Kisa said hugging her youngest pup (she's a half demon just like her dead husband).

"Hey mom nice to see you to where's Kagome" Sota asked noticing his sister was nowhere to be found. Kisa let him go and looked at Sango's mother (lets call her Yuna) as she let go of her son Kohaku.

"I can take them to where they are" Yuna said. Kisa smiled and nodded saying that she would handle their bags from the car. Yuna then went to her car and got in it and headed over to the warehouse they were at.

**15 minutes later**

They arrived to a building to hear shouts, metal hitting metal. The boys got out of the car and Kohaku's mother them left there. Sota grabbed onto Kohaku and jumped into the window to find people fighting.

Sota looked to see his sister training with another half demon from what he could smell. Kagome fought fiercely with Inuyasha but decided to submit to him. Inuyasha growled in approval.

Sota watched in shock as the male kissed his older sister and they stayed like that until Kohaku's older sister said something.

"Hey you two love birds quit sucking face and get back to training" Sango yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away with their faces red and glared at her.

"Sango" They yelled at her. Sango just chuckled at them and smirked. They continue to train for 20 more minutes before calling for a break.

They all sat down. Kagome in Inuyasha's lap and Rin in Sesshomaru's. Everyone looked at Kagome when she started to sniff. Kagome smirked looking at the window (they were hiding behind the wall). Everyone was confused until she said something.

"Sota I know your there come on down" Kagome shouted. They then heard something land inside. Kagome and Sango got up and went over to their brothers when they came into view.

"Well hello little brother see your well and healthy" Kagome pulling him into a head loc Sota struggled at it.

"Sis it's nice to see you to but come on let go" Sota complained. Kagome then let go and walked back over to the group with Sango and Kohaku following their lead.

"Guys this my little brother Sota this is my friend Miroku, you already met Sango, my other friend Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin, and my boyfriend and Sesshomaru's little brother Inuyasha" Kagome said pointing to each person by name.

"Nice to meet you" Sota said. Everyone nodded. Kagome went back over to Inuyasha and sat in his lap once again and went on to enjoy their break for at least 30 minutes.

"Ok we are extremely busy so you guys will have to sit and stay out of the way ok" Ookami said to Sota. Ookami always thought of him and Kagome as a brother and sister. They nodded and went to sit far away from the training area as they continue to train until almost sunset

**A/N: there I got the last people I wanted into the story sorry but no shippo I love the little guy to much to have in a story like this but the hope u like it Kagome is one powerful half demon please review when you can I hope u enjoy the next chapter**

**Chapter preview: The final battle with Naraku**


	15. Chapter 15

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 15: The final battle and Naraku's demise

It was another day of training. Sot and Kohaku kept Rin company while the others trained when they were rudely interrupted by Naraku and Kikyo walking into the warehouse with a scowl on his face and looked at Kagome.

"How did you become a half demon again I made that seal unbreakable (wrong!) bitch" Naraku shouted. Inuyasha growled at his tone he was using at Kagome. But felt someone using powers but it went away from him as soon as they hit. (Kagome's courting mark is blocking it)

"Hey Inuyasha quick get away from her she dangerous" Kikyo said trying to bribe him using her powers to fool him. Inuyasha snarled at her and went to Kagome and wraps his arms around her to show her he was not listening.

"I'm serious Inu she'll kill you if you don't get away" Kikyo whined trying harder with her powers and Inuyasha got annoyed and snarled out at her.

"You will do no such thing to me or anyone else and if you speak to my Kagome like that again I'll kill you myself asshole" Inuyasha shouted and that shocked Kikyo when his hair moved a little to see a courting mark on him and Naraku scowled even more.

"You whore how dare you take someone that belongs with my sister I'll kill you got this" Naraku shouted out. And the unexpected happen; Sesshomaru used his demonic energy and attack Naraku in rage.

"You dare call my future sister in law a whore clearly is untouched the only whore here is that woman (not even going to say her same) over there that you call a sister" Sesshomaru shouted shocking everyone there at him and then the battle began.

Ookami, Shiori, Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru all started battling Kikyo (because she started aiming at Rin) while Kagome and Inuyasha started to attack Naraku. After 15 minutes of fighting Kagome was already wounded pretty bad but wouldn't back down.

The others who were fighting Kikyo went to fight Naraku after Kikyo escaped using her teleportation powers.

Kagome was already getting weak from the blood lost but she refused to back down and used her poison claws and attacked Naraku exposed skin and he hissed when he felt poison entering his system.

Naraku tried to show no weakness to her poison but was failing miserably and was getting weaker and he knew her effect of the poison if she attacks with them she can chose an action she can eliminate and so Kagome chose he could not escape like his sister did.

"Naraku this time you better stay down and stay dead" Kagome yelled using one last attack with her poison whip and Naraku disintegrated into dust and they sighed in relief.

"Did you guys managed to get Kikyo" Kagome asked with her last ounce of strength. They shook their head. Kagome staggered a bit before collapsing from exhaustion and the lack of blood. Everyone grew panicked when she laid there and Inuyasha checked her wounds.

Kagome had wounds in her abdomen, arms, legs and head all bleeding freely. Everyone tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail until Sesshomaru said something.

"Inuyasha lick her wounds while I call 911" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded and started licking the wounds up while Sesshomaru got his cell phone out.

**15 minutes later**

The ambulance showed up and picked Kagome up and drove her to the hospital with Inuyasha with her and the rest following after them.

**A/N: I know the chapter is sucky I lost the plans for this chapter so I had to make up this one but I hope you enjoy it**


	16. Chapter 16

**Muderous Stalker**

Chapter 16: Happy endings

2 days later Kagome finally awoken and remember what happen and she smiled. Finally Naraku was dead. She looked around to find herself in a hospital room. She looked to her left of her to find Inuyasha sitting there asleep.

Kagome tried to sit up without making noise but that failed and Inuyasha opened his golden eyes and looked at Kagome with relief and happiness in his eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Inuyasha wisecracked helping her sit up on the bed. Kagome looked at him with a smiled.

"Morning Inuyasha how long was I out of it" Kagome asked not remembering what happen after the battle. Inuyasha looked at her.

"2 days and possibly staying here for another 2 for you to get some well needed rest" Inuyasha said looking at some of the cuts that weren't healed yet.

"Why do you say that" Kagome asked confused. Inuyasha sighed and sat with her on the bed and gathered her into his strong arms.

"The doctor said that you were so exhausted from the training and battle, a lot of the wounds healed but some still remained so that's why the doctor wants to keep you in here" Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Can I have a kiss Inuyasha" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha smirked in reply and pulled her face up for a kiss. He coaxed her bottom lip for entry and Kagome granted it. Kagome then rubbed her tongue against his canine teeth and Inuyasha did the same. But then pulled apart when someone cleared her throat.

"Come on Inuyasha have some class it's her first day awake and your already sucking each others faces off" Sango wisecracked. The rest of the group snickered while walking into the room.

"Oh please Sango don't give that what about you after you were sucking faces with Miroku in the hallway yesterday (Blackmail)" Inuyasha teased causing Sango and Miroku faces to turn red knowing that they just been blackmailed.

"So what are the plans after Kagome gets out of the hospital" Ookami asked. Kagome looked at and everyone else and thought of.

"Well why don't we all get summer jobs and get some money" Kagome suggest. Everyone looked at her and then agreed knowing that was the best idea for something to do for the rest of the summer.

By the end of the day everyone had a decision on agreeing to work at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's dad Company for the summer and they called him and he accepted and was going to pay them 200 dollars a week (he's rich remember). Everyone left that night except Inuyasha.

The next day Inuyasha finally left to go home. When he got there he was confronted by an angry Sesshomaru and an embarrassed Rin.

"What is this little brother why did you take a picture of me and Rin like that it was private" Sesshomaru asked screaming in his face. Inuyasha knew he was in trouble.

"I don't know" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru then started to beat the crap of him. After 30 minutes Sesshomaru finally had enough beating the crap out of him and tossed him out the window. With a bleeding nose bruises.

"Damn Sesshomaru well at least nothing is broken" Inuyasha muttered and walked back into the house and towards his room.

**A/N: Srry it took so long to update school was really tiring me down and for the chapter to be so short here is a little thing next chapter is the final chapter and I will update soon thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Muderous Stalker**

Chapter 17: Epilogue

All turned out very happy. Their school got burned during the summer and their old principle and the rest of the professors all decided to home school them at the ware house where they trained at.

Ookami turned 18 and brought an apartment for her and Shiori to live in that was a block away from Kagome's house with the money she earn from her graduation and from working at Inuyasha's fathers company.

After that they all decided to go to Tokyo University for college. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went there to become businessman. Ookami and Shiori (skipped 6th grade that's why she's there) went there to become karate masters. Miroku went there to become a doctor because Sango and Kagome were there to become nurses.

After a year of college Kikyo was found trying to rob a gun store and was killed by the group and was sent to hell and they all celebrated. When they graduate college it turned out Inutashio built each of them a mansion with each 100 bedrooms( an area connected that is 3 stories with 50 room for the girl with 2 beds each and another one on the other side of the house with 50 other rooms for the boys and also 50 rooms each medium rooms), 16 ½ bathrooms, A large kitchen, a large gym with every exercising machine in the world, a backyard pool and indoor pool for the cold seasons, and had a fire place in the living room and study slash library with every scroll and book in the world.

Two years after college Inuyasha propose to Kagome in hand in marriage and she said yes and mated on the night of the proposal. Kagome found 6 weeks later that she was pregnant with 8 kids. Inuyasha was happy and shocked that he was finally having a family.

They married on October 5 2010 when Kagome was five months pregnant. A month later she gave birth to three boys and five girls. The oldest and the top beta of the family was a boy name Ken. He had his moms black hair and his dad's sliver dog ears. He had sliver eyes with out the gold.

The second oldest was a girl they named after Kagome's aunt that died a year earlier and her name was Blaze. She had her fathers sliver hair and her mom's black ears. She had her fathers gold eyes but with a splash of sliver.

The other 2 boys looked the same and were named Makoto (Kagome's uncle who was married to Kagome's Aunt Blaze) and Tomo. They had there dads sliver hair with black bangs and black dog ears but Tomo had sliver eyes and Makoto had golden eyes.

Two of the girls named Izumi and Angel also looked like each other. They had their moms black hair with sliver bangs and their dads sliver ears with one black stripe on ear (Izumi left and Angel right with the stripe). Izumi had one sliver eye and one gold eye and Angel had gold eyes with a hint of sliver in their.

The second to last girl was name Kara had her mother's Black hair with a hint of sliver specks in it and her fathers sliver ears with a black stripe on each ear and had her mothers sliver eyes with golden specks.

The youngest of the group and the one Ken protects the most is name Mara. She had her fathers sliver hair but with Blacks specks in it and black ears with a silver stripe on her right ear. She had her mothers sliver eyes but rimmed with gold.

After they were born they found out that Miroku propose to Sango and they were married a month after Kagome gave birth to her kids and Sango then became pregnant the same night with triplets.

But she wasn't the only one that was pregnant. Ookami then found a male shadow dragon demon like her that she worked with and they were mated and she became pregnant with a son. 5 months later Ookami gave birth to a beautiful son and named him Deltora.

But by the time Deltora was born Rin was engaged to Sesshomaru and became pregnant with Sesshomaru's pups. They got married after 2 months (Sango was 7 months pregnant) when Rin was about to be 2 month pregnant.

After 2 months Sango gave birth to triplets 2 boys and one girl. The oldest son and heir of Miroku was named David. She had his father black hair with brown specks and his mother's brown eyes.

The middle child was the only girl named Rai (pronounce Ray). She had brown hair like her mom with black tips and her fathers violet eyes. The youngest was the last boy named Toyo (Toi-yo) and had his mothers brown hair and eyes. When they were born Kagome was pregnant yet again.

One month later Rin gave birth to four kids. Two girl and two boys. The oldest and top beta was a boy named Rider. He had his mother black hair and brown eyes but with his dads markings and had sliver puppy ears. The second was a girl name Naomi. She had her fathers sliver hair and eyes but no markings like her two brothers and sister and mothers brown eyes. And the last boy named Kei. He had his father's markings but his mothers brown hair and eyes and like the rest of his siblings had sliver dog ears, and the final girl named Yuuna and had her father's markings and golden eyes but with her Mothers brown eyes.

After all that happen it turned out Kasa was dating someone and it turned out to be Koga's dad Haro. They got married and Koga, Kagome and Sota became step siblings but all loved each other (shocking twist).

After 5 months Kagome gave birth to four girls. The oldest was named Fiona. He had her fathers golden eyes and sliver ears but with black hair. The two other girls Shana (second child) and Dina (third) were look a likes. They had brown hair but Dina had sliver in her hair as well and had sliver dog ears and sliver eyes with a splash of gold, and the youngest and the one Fiona protects the most like Ken was named Midnight. She had sliver hair like her father but with sliver eyes like her mother and black ears. After that Kagome and Inuyasha never had any more children (that means the other rooms were guest rooms for the kids to spend the night)

Kasa then gave birth 6 months later. She had twins both girls. The oldest girl there was Roselyn. She had wolf ear on her head and her mothers brown eyes and black hair (both Parents) and the youngest was a Rosa. She had black hair but had dog ears and blue eyes from her father.

They all lived a happy and care free life. The kids all grew up nice and healthy and ready for the future. They could be any happier.

**Ok you might have been lost with the kids so here's the list. (All in order)**

**Kagome and Inuyasha: Ken, Blaze, Makoto, Tomo, Izumi, Angel, Kara, Mara, Fiona, Shana, Dina, Midnight**

**Sango and Miroku: David, Rai, Toyo**

**Ookami and her mate (can't find a name): Deltora**

**Rin and Sesshomaru: Rider, Naomi, Kei, Yuuna**

**Kasa and Haro: Kagome, Koga, Sota, Roselyn, Rosa**

**A/N: Thank you for reading Murderous Stalker the next Story I will working on is Love and Hate so if you if you have it on alert I'm about to work on it next weekend**


End file.
